This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Administrative Core manages the COBRE program with regard to fiscal issues, and oversees a program of mentoring and recruitment. In order to build on the progress made in the first phase of COBRE support, the program will be amplified. Target PIs (including, over the last year, Drs. Baudino, Buckhaults, Dixon, Thompson, Brandt, and Outten) lead research projects, and are advised and mentored by experienced senior CCCR investigators. In addition, protocols for graduation of the target faculty from COBRE support, and replacement by new individuals, are in oplace and will be continued. Over the course of the project, four new tenure-track faculty with research interests that fit the goals of the CCCR will be recruited to the program;two (Drs. Fayad and Ai) have already been hired. Finally, institution of a seed fund program, development of a program project grant, and continued efforts in community outreach will be carried out. The specific aims are: (1.) To continue the established mentoring and support program for Target faculty. The Magnet PI, as well as the senior mentors, will play major roles in this effort. (2.) To recruit and support new, tenure-track faculty. Four individuals will be added to the CCCR under the auspices of USC's Faculty Enhancement Initiative (FEI). (3.) To continue the existing mechanism for transitioning of Target PIs and new hires. As existing projects achieve their goals of faculty development and scientific productivity, the respective target faculty will graduate from COBRE funds, to be replaced by new PIs. (4.) To foster expansion of research opportunities and increased public awareness of colorectal cancer. This will include a seed fund program to strengthen the network of interactions among CCCR faculty, a program project (P01) grant in the area of inflammation and cancer, and outreach activities that disseminate colorectal cancer information to the public.